Generally, an electronic product is composed of many elements or members. Accordingly, it is necessary to assemble many members to obtain the electronic product.
Since these members for forming the electronic product are very tiny in size, it is difficult to automatically assemble these members by a machine. In the prior art, typically, these tiny members are assembled together manually. For example, when it is necessary to insert a tiny member into another tiny member, in the prior art, an operator manually performs the insertion operation. However, manual insertion has a low efficiency and a poor accuracy, for example, the insertion tolerance is often beyond a range of ±0.05 mm. Furthermore, since these members of the electronic product are also very fragile, it is difficult to control the insertion force while manually inserting a tiny member into another tiny member, and these fragile members can be damaged due to overlarge insertion forces.